Episode 8440 (4th August 2014)
Plot The Barlows prepare No.1 for Ken's homecoming. Deirdre is terrified as she knows she'll have to tell Ken about Peter. Under pressure to drum up business, Todd distributes colour leaflets on the cheap. Jason doesn't think it will make a difference. Dr Gaddas agrees to see David and Kylie about Max at short notice. Peter is despondent, believing that Ken knows about the murder charge and has chosen not to write to him. Kylie tells David about Max's dad, Callum Logan, who was sent to prison for assaulting a judge. Ken returns from Canada earlier than expected. Deirdre is thrilled and ushers him into the house when Steve and Eileen nearly let slip about Peter. Ken gives the Barlows presents and reveals he's now a vegetarian. Todd secures Jason a roofing job in Crimea Street. Ken can sense something's up. Tracy and Rob leave Deirdre alone with him so she can tell him the news. Ken admits he's taken Deirdre for granted this last year and apologises. Deirdre is about to tell him about Peter when Eccles escapes into the ginnel. While she chases after her, Ken goes to the shop, leaving a note. David and Kylie describe Max's hyperactive behaviour to Dr Gaddas. They find out he could have ADHD. Ken runs into Carla and asks if she did her best to keep her marriage afloat. It becomes clear that he thinks she and Peter split up because of Peter's drinking. When Carla says this isn't the case, Ken demands to know the truth immediately. Cast Regular cast *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eugene Clelland - Fine Time Fontanye *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and Dr Gaddas's office *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Jason's Construction - Yard and office *Highfield Prison - Cell Notes *First appearance of Ken Barlow since 29th April 2013. He resumed the role as the only original remaining character from Episode 1 as Dennis Tanner had departed five days earlier on 30th July 2014. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre dreads telling Ken about Peter as she awaits his return; Max's doctor gives Kylie and David a shock; and Tony places pressure on Todd to drum up some business. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,751,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2014 episodes